Drabble Dump
by Ilexintegra
Summary: Just a place to dump those little scenes that pop into my head often after listening to a song. Pairings will include AkuRoku, Zemyx, Seiner and anything else I feel inspired to write. This will be practically all shounen-ai.
1. Burn Burn: AkuRoku

This is just a place to dump the random ficlets that some into my head at any random time. Most will be drabbles and will be inspired by a song. Some might not be who knows? Anyway, these will mostly be AkuRoku, Zemyx or Seiner. I can't really write much else…(not that I can write Seiner anyway). Most of it will be Akuroku though, it's the pairing I'm the most familiar with.

Here is the first! I hope you like it (and am not too put off by the shortness)

----------------------------------------------

Burn Burn – Lostprophets

When Roxas got home, the first thing he did was look for his boyfriend, Axel. He found him lounging on the couch and listening to his ipod. "Axel," he said as he crawled up to lie next to him, "am I different to everyone? Is there a reason that whenever I get to the station, everyone stares at me like they've never seen a blond-haired guy in a business suit before? Why do I not fit in?" he asked miserably.

Axel patted Roxas' hair in a comforting manner, "Roxy, you're too special to just be a face in the crowd. You don't need to fit in. Look at me. Do you see me fitting in anytime soon?" Axel waved a hand in the direction of his spiky red hair and his facial tattoos. Then he curled his lips back into a feral grin. "You know what you've got to do in a situation like this?"

Roxas shook his head.

Axel took a breath before singing, "Burn, Burn the station, we'll Burn it down,  
Burn, Burn the truth, Enjoy the flames, In celebration, Enjoy the sound…"

That night, the Twilight Town train station burned down to the ground with the words "Burn burn" sprayed across the ground. If you were there to witness it, you would have seen two figures, one short and skinny with a curved spike in the hair and the other tall and skinnier with wild spikes for hair. They would be watching the flames all the while singing:

Burn, Burn…

--------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now.

Luv,

Ki-chan


	2. I Hate Everything About You: Seiner

I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace

Annoying was one way to describe Seifer's day. He just couldn't stop seeing that stupid blonde everywhere. It was slowly, but surely driving him insane! If he wanted to see the guy, he would have already marched to his house and, well, _seen_ him. "I fucking _hate_ that guy." He muttered to himself as he kicked the ground in the Sandlot. A laugh pierced through to his ears. Seifer looked up to see the object of his _un-_affections parting ways with his friends, an easy smile lighting up his face. No matter what he told himself, Seifer could not bring himself to sincerely hate the blonde.

Realizing that they were alone now, and before Seifer could think about it, he was quickly closing the distance between the two with purposeful strides. When he reached his destination, he paused, staring into chocolate coloured eyes before slamming the object of his frustrations into a wall and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. His eyes were hooded and looking into Hayner's eyes, which were wide in shock, staring right back at him.

Seifer detached their lips and rested his forehead against the cool brick wall just above Hayner's shoulder with his mouth situated next to his ear. "I hate everything about you…" he whispered, "…so why the fuck do I love you?"

Hayner face slowly transformed from complete confusion to a blinding smile and tentatively wrapped his arms around the man in front of him and kissed Seifer's ear.

"Maybe because I love you too."

A/N: I really can't write Seifer/Hayner, but this song suits them perfectly…I couldn't think of any other couple. Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews get printed out and stuck onto my wall.


	3. Can't Stop Gotta Date with Hate: AkuRoku

Hi all! I havn't been writing recently, but I found some drabbles I had written a while ago. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but since these are little scenes and such, they are all un-beta'd. Something else I haven't mentioned is that if I don't incorporate the song into the fic, I will most likely have a few lyrics integrated into the story, so go listen to the song afterwards!

Can't Stop, Gotta Date with Hate – Lostprophets

Axel was planning. That was never a good thing and it usually ended up with him in some sort of trouble from a certain short, blond, ferocious boy. Not that Axel cared even the tiniest bit. His Roxy was very cute when he was angry. That's just part of the reason why he even bothered to plan in the first place. The other reason was that he loved the few minutes before he was in serious trouble. Namely groping said blond.

This time, Axel had decided that the best course of action was to stalk his Roxy, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. It was a tried and proven strategy that had never failed him before. It also helped that he was supposed to be on a mission at the moment and Roxas had just come back from a long mission, meaning his guard would be down. He found the moment in the form of his Roxy plus a shower. When Roxas went into the bathroom to take said shower, Axel slipped in via methods that may or may not have been…slightly illegal. Like melting the lock.

Quietly, Axel stepped into the shower, behind Roxas. He whispered into Roxas' ear "Hello Roxy," while his hands traveled down to grab a handful of Roxas' behind. "Miss m- *gurgle*" Axel had just gotten a mouthful of water. Cold water. As in, the coldest the shower could go. But instead of being angry, Axel grinned. Getting thoroughly drenched with icy cold water courtesy of a very irritated (and flushed) Roxas was nothing compared to the cuteness of his blond.

After all, to Axel, hatred never looked this good.


End file.
